


Pretzel's and Stuff

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, It's craziness, Lady yelling at Stiles, M/M, Mall Employee Stiles, People be acting a mess, Security Officer Derek Hale, Snarky Stiles, Stiles works/owns a pretzel shop, Stiles yelling at a lady, Stiles' POV, Stiles-centric, The Customer Is Not Always Right, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles just wants a normal day. Is that too much to ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt I saved forever and a year ago.  
> AU where Character A works as mall security and Character B is a sassy fuck who works in the cute little pretzel shop in said mall. Character B always gets into spats with customers and Character A has to walk Character B to their car every night.

“Look lady, like I said 30 seconds ago, we are not making anymore Cinnamon Pretzels since it’s fifteen minutes to close.” Stiles job was interesting to say the least. Stiles would’ve never thought that working at Beacon Pretzels and Stuff—So wonderfully named by Lydia and himself—would be so stressful. All you had to do was sell pretzels and candy and the occasional soda, but every now and then you get the middle age mother who’s all like I want to speak to the manager. 

“Well that’s just dumb. I’m a paying customer and I want a damn cinnamon pretzel.” The lady put her hand on her hip. “Look I want to speak to the manager. Not some low level high school student.” Stiles snorted, mostly because of the fact that he was not in high school, he’s actually 25 and out of college. 

“Ma’am I appreciate the thought that you think I’m still in high school, but I’m the manager. And if you don’t buy a pretzel, other than the cinnamon pretzel then you’ll need to leave.” Stiles stares expectantly at the woman. “And if you don’t leave then I’ll have to call security.” And Stiles swears he’s not making this up, but she straight up pulls out her wallet and throws it at him. Luckily he dodged it, but things go downhill from there.. 

“Just make me the damn pretzel!!!” She starts screaming and swinging her purse at the glass separating the pretzels and the woman. “Make the damn pretzel or I’m going to kill you.” Stiles shook his head, not believing what he was hearing from this woman. 

Stiles pressed the button to alarm security to come down and fix the situation. “Well look what you did, you disgusting fucking lady. I had to go and get security involved. Really a woman your age shouldn’t throw temper tantrums, what are you like 12? And just so fucking know, I own half of this fucking pretzel shop so you can go fuck yourself. I’d like to see you try and fucking kill me. And your wallet you’re not getting it back! I’ll use your credit cards to buy all the damn pretzels I want!” Stiles yelling back as the woman yells her profanities at him. 

This went on for a minute when Derek, the evening security guard came to the station. “Quiet!” He yelled between the both of them. “What is going on here?” 

“He stole my wallet!” Which earned a squawk from Stiles. 

“That is not true and you know it!” He yelled at the lady. Which earned a pointed stare from Derek. “She threw the fucking wallet at me and said she was going to fucking kill me.” Derek turned his attention to the woman and sighed. 

“Well he wouldn’t make me the pretzel I wanted!” The lady argued back. “And I need that fucking pretzel.” 

“You don’t need a fucking pretzel! You’re fat enough!” Stiles yelled earning an eyebrow raise from Derek. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true!” 

“I hope you go out of business!” 

“And I hope you lose weight!” Stiles threw her wallet across the mall. “Don’t you dare think about coming back!” 

“Fuck you!” She yelled, running to fetch the wallet. 

“Fuck you too!” Stiles flashing both middle fingers at the woman. Her back now facing Stiles as she rushes out the mall. 

“Jesus Christ Stiles.” Derek rubbed his face. “I’m going to have to escort you to your car after you close. Again. What if someone actually jumps you? Seriously you need to stop arguing with the people, you know how crazy they get when it comes to food.” 

“She was being a dick. She fucking threw a wallet at me and then the bitch started hitting the glass!” Stiles motioned with his whole body towards the glass. “I have everything on camera too. I’ll make sure to hang her picture up back here so she never gets a fucking pretzel.” That comment earned a sigh from Derek. 

“Look Stiles. She was a bitch, I’m not arguing with you about that but, you need to be careful.” Derek huffed and leaned against the large support beam next to the display of pretzels. “I’m going to wait here while you clean up. Once you’re finished I’ll walk you to your car.” 

“Alright, just make sure she doesn’t come back here.” Stiles starts picking up the pretzels. “Do you want one, Sourwolf?” 

“Yeah I’ll take a cinnamon one.” Derek smiled smugly, which earned a hard glare from Stiles. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you dude.” Stiles tossed them into the trash can. “You’re not getting any now.” 

“Oh. What shall I ever do?” Derek held back a laugh. 

"Stare at me until I finish because I’m beautiful.” Stiles winked at Derek, then turned his attention back to wiping the front down. “Man, bitches be crazy Der.” Which earns a ‘mhm’ from Derek. 

“You are not wrong. Last week I had this lady try to steal a whole bunch of makeup products from Hot Topic. I was almost too scared to approach her because she was about ready to murder someone.” Derek’s arms were crossed and he was leaning against the big pole. “And then there was the lady last week who tried punching you. Oh and let's not forget about the man who threw the slushie at you.” 

"Please, I want to forget that one.” Stiles threw his towel. “I’m done.” Stiles grinned. “Let’s get outta here big guy.” Stiles leaped over the half door—fell over the half door would be a better description—and walked with Derek out to the employee exit. “What time are you off tonight?” 

“Nine. Then I’ll be home.” Derek put his arm around Stiles. 

“Good, I’m making pasta and you know I have no impulse control when it comes to pasta.” Stiles leaned into Derek. “Besides, I need you to discipline me.” Stiles winked at him. 

“Stiles.” Derek said warningly. “If I discipline you, you know you won't be walking for a few days.” Derek said with an evil glint in his eyes. “Now get in your car and go home.” Derek opened the door for Stiles. “And don’t start anymore fights with customers.” 

“No promises.” Stiles slid into his car. “Besides if I didn’t start fights what would you do all day?” Stiles grabbed the front of Derek’s uniform pulling him close. “See ya tonight.” Stiles pecked Derek’s lips. 

“Drive safe.” Derek began to walk backwards. “Love you.” 

“Mmm. Love you too.” 

 

Derek definitely disciplined Stiles that night.


End file.
